


Out of One Bed and Into Another

by dunkturkey



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Anal, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkturkey/pseuds/dunkturkey
Summary: When Ruby is depressed because of the shooting that changed his life, Oscar comes to take him to a party. Little did they know, more than only partying would occur. ;)
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Ruby Martinez, oscar/ruby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Out of One Bed and Into Another

"Ruby, you need to get up. You can't just sit around all day. It's not good for you. Get up!" Ruby's mother scolded him. Ruby just sighed in response, the blanket covering his head hovering slightly over his mouth for a second, then lowering again to form the shape of Ruby's face. Today was not a good day, and he didn't need someone to pester him into feeling better.  
"Fine. If you won't get up, then I'll get your brother, or one of your friends," she says, as if it was some sort of threat that Ruby should be afraid of. Instead, he just ignores her. She gives up on her argument, and Ruby sighs again in relief as he hears her footsteps fade away.  
Lately, he hasn't been in the mood, but today was just awful. It felt that his muscles were turning into jelly and his mind was in a constant spiral downward. He thinks about the shooting every hour of every day, remembering the way Olivia screamed his name and how his mother hovered over him, tears staining her cheeks as she pushed her hand into his chest, a feeble attempt to stop the large amount of blood from flowing out of his body. He shudders at the thought and tries to push it down, knowing very well that those thoughts would only resurface a minute later.  
Then, once again, he heard a set of footsteps enter his room, and he rolls his eyes, assuming his mother had followed through with her threats and retrieved his brother to get him out of bed. He feels the blanket being ripped from the top half of his body, and he blindly reaches for it, his sleeping mask covering his eyes.  
"I'm not in the mood, Mario." He covers his head once again, and tries to turn over. The blanket is then ripped completely off of him. He removes his sleeping mask, prepared to yell at Mario for disrupting him, but stops when he sees Oscar's face hovering over his. Ruby immediately blushes, remembering the many nights he had came into a sock or fingered himself thinking about Oscar doing naughty things to him, or the couples times he had been caught staring at him from afar.  
"Get up!" Oscar strictly tells him, and even though he is incredibly intimidating, Ruby's need to fall into a deep sleep quickly overcomes his lust of the gang leader, and he starts to turn back over. He grabs the blanket from the end of his bed and covers up again.  
"I don't think so, Rube. Either you get your ass out of bed, or I'll get you up myself," Oscar threateningly says as he stands up, hands clenched at both sides of himself, his brow furrowed as if he was concentrating extremely hard. Ruby caves and stands up, nervous as to what he wanted to do with him, and why he cared to help him in the first place.  
"I heard from your brother that you've been feeling a little down lately, so I'm gonna take you to a party," Oscar tells Ruby, putting a hand in front of his mouth to stop him from protesting when he sees Ruby's mouth open slightly and his eyebrows raise. "You can't stay in bed all day. I'm not giving you a choice. You need a pick-me-up."  
"Fine," Ruby says with a snooty tone, knowing he wouldn't get his way. He weakly follows Oscar out of his room, letting his eyes sweep over Oscar's body. He stares at each muscle he can somewhat see through his baggy outfit, and wishes it was anyone else that was trying to make him feel better, knowing very well he could pop a boner at any moment. They both stop for a second and look towards the baby monitor when they hear Mario speaking through it.  
"Can I go, too? Please!"

After being at the party for a only a few short minutes, Ruby becomes bored and starts telling Mario he should go home.  
"How is this suppose to make me feel better?" Ruby argues, trying to guilt Mario into taking him home.  
"We just got here," Mario casually responds.  
"And I already want to leave!" Ruby exclaims, just wanting to go home and sleep without someone bothering him.  
Oscar walks to them with three filled shot glasses in his hand and asks if they're having a good time. Ruby thinks again about the dirty things he wants to do with Oscar, and averts his eyes, knowing very well that if he keeps looking, he would embarrass himself.  
"Actually, not really. I would rather just go home and sleep," Ruby quickly complains before his brother can stop him.  
Mario starts to scold Ruby for opening his mouth, but Oscar only raises his eyebrow, staring at Ruby and wondering what it would take for him to get out of this depressed state that he refuses to leave. He sees the way Ruby looks at him, they way his eyes reveal the lust he is trying so hard to hide. Even though he knows Ruby is only a teenager, it doesn't stop the blood he feels rush towards his cock. He hands all three of them their shot, quickly throwing his down and looking toward Mario.  
"Ruby and I will see you in a bit, Mario. I'm just gonna have a small talk with him, see if I can make him feel better," Oscar says to Mario, then gestures from Ruby to follow him. He leads him inside the house and into Oscar's bedroom, waiting for Ruby to enter the room before shutting the door and locking it.  
"What are you-" Ruby begins asking, but is quickly cut off when he feels Oscars lips on his. He is stunned, not knowing how to respond, or if Oscar was being serious. When Oscar continues kissing him for a couple more seconds, Ruby responds back, opening his mouth slightly to allow Oscar's tongue to roam. Ruby wraps his arms around Oscar's waist, relishing in the fact that his long-time crush had his tongue down his throat. Oscar places both of his large hands on either side of Ruby's face, titling his face back slightly to give him better access to his mouth. They stand there for a moment, taking in each other's taste, and the fact that it was actually happening. Ruby tastes the alcohol on Oscar's tongue, and grips Oscar's waist tighter, wanting more than just Oscar's tongue in him.

Oscar pulls his head back, separating their lips, chuckling when Ruby moves his head back to Oscar's warm mouth. Using both of his hands that were still on Ruby's head, he forces him to look up into his eyes. "If you want to go back to bed, that's fine, but you're not gonna be sleeping," Oscar says, his voice deep and scratchy, dropping his hands to his sides, allowing him to admire the boy's face.  
Ruby's eyes widen when he hears Oscar say this, and he feels his pants tighten slightly. Every hair on Ruby's body quickly raises and Oscar can see the small bumps on the boy's arms. Oscar lifts his arms to the bottom of Ruby's shirt, clenching the material for a moment. He lifts the shirt up Ruby's chest and raises it over his head, throwing the blue shirt on the floor. Oscar touches Ruby's torso, feeling the smooth skin stretching over his small body. He eyes the scar on his chest from his bullet wound, and looks in Ruby's eyes with a sadder, more serious expression.  
"I will never, ever let anyone hurt you again," Oscar says, placing his hand on top of the scar while looking directly into Ruby's eyes.  
"I know," Ruby says, placing his hand over Oscar's and leans into him. He drops Oscar's hand and grabs the back of his neck, pushing Oscar's face towards his for another kiss. Their lips connect and Ruby slides one hand under Oscar's shirt, his other hand soon following the first to lift the material up to his shoulders. They briefly disconnect from the kiss, allowing Ruby to lift Oscar's shirt over his head and onto the floor. Oscar raises his arms in an attempt to help, but is honestly extremely turned on by the way that Ruby is taking charge. Ruby doesn't stop to admire Oscar's toned stomach or the few tattoos scattered here and there, only wanting them to get onto the bed faster. Ruby loops his small fingers into the belt loops on Oscar's baggy khaki shorts, leading them both to the edge of the bed. Ruby and Oscar both let a moan slip simultaneously when both of their groins touch, feeling just how hard they both were becoming. Ruby blushes, realizing the size of Oscar's cock, not knowing if his tight hole would allow Oscar to fit completely. While they both kick off their shoes and socks, Oscar tugs at the hem of Ruby's pants with one hand, his other lifting the small boy's chin upward so that their eyes met. Oscar felt his already extremely hard cock harden more when he sees they way Ruby's eyes are lidded in bliss, his mouth hung open slightly like he was waiting for Oscar to shove his tongue back in.  
"I want you to take your pants off, sit on the bed and slowly start rubbing yourself. Then, I want you to take my rock hard cock out of my shorts, and suck on it till it's nice and wet for your hole," Oscar demands, relishing in the way Ruby lets a small groan slip from his perfectly plump, wet lips and immediately begins to obey him. Once Ruby is sitting on Oscar's bed, stark naked with his own shaft in his grip, he reaches for the hem of Oscar's shorts and yanks them down so that the front of his boxers are revealed. His eyes widen and he grips his penis harder when he sees how large Oscar's bulge is. He's so surprised at the size that he doesn't realize he had been staring until Oscar nudges him and chuckles, saying, "Just wait till it's inside you. Now hurry up. I'm becoming impatient and the looks you keep making aren't helping."  
Ruby snaps out of his trance and quickly pulls down Oscar's underwear until his cock pops out on it's own, slapping against Oscar's stomach, a small droplet of precum begin to slowly slide down until stopping at his balls. Ruby grips the base of Oscar's cock, licking from the small droplet on Oscar's balls all the way up to the tip where he takes Oscar in his mouth, moaning with satisfaction. He wastes no time taking more and more of Oscar's cock in his mouth, wanting to please the man that he had desperately wanted for so long. The thought of all the times that Ruby thought of Oscar this way made Ruby want more, and he began sucking harder as he moved up and down. Ruby hollows his cheeks and sucks faster while stroking himself faster. Oscar's tip hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag slightly, but he doesn't care to stop. Oscar gripped to the top of Ruby's hair, helping to move his head along the length of his shaft, wanting more than anything to cum right now into the small boy's perfectly warm mouth. Instead, he reluctantly pulls Ruby off, making a popping sound that only made him want to shove his cock back into the boys mouth. He smirks down at the red-faced, panting boy, wiping a small trail of saliva from the corner of Ruby's mouth and says with a wink, "We gotta save some for the next part."  
Oscar drops his shorts and underwear to the floor, leaving him completely naked. He scoops Ruby up and lays him down in the center of the bed, moving himself to hover over the boy and deeply kisses him, his tongue snaking it's way into Ruby's mouth. Ruby lays his hand on Oscar's cheek and lifts his head slightly to deepen their kiss. He hooks his left leg on Oscar's hip, his foot resting on his buttocks, wanting to be closer to the older man any way possible. Oscar grinds his cock onto Ruby's, earning a moan from Ruby that separates their kiss.  
"If you keep teasing me, I'm gonna end up coming, " Ruby warns, giving Oscar a serious look when he chuckles.  
"Okay, I'll get the lube," Oscar says, leaning over the right side of the bed, knocking Ruby's leg off in the process. He opens a small drawer and grabs a small, half-empty bottle of lube and a condom. He moves from the side of the bed to sitting on his knees in front of Ruby, who is still laying down. He rubs both of his hands up and down Ruby's thighs in a loving, soothing manor, knowing very well that his cock would be splitting Ruby in half in just a few minutes. The thought makes his cock twitch.  
He places one hand under Ruby's knee and lifts up his leg till his knee is a foot away from his face. His other leg instinctively follows, and Oscar lets a small groan escape his lips when he sees Ruby's tight, pink hole, wanting more than anything to shove his cock inside him, to feel Ruby's warmth swallow him whole.  
"Like what you see?" Ruby asks flirtatiously, knowing very well what the answer was.  
Oscar chuckles, replying with, "You don't know how hard it is to not fuck you right now."  
Ruby picks up the bottle of lube and squirts some on his index and middle finger. He rubs them together, then moves them to the entrance of his hole, slowly rubbing himself to give Oscar a show. He slides both fingers in with no problem (due to the fact that he masturbates a lot), and relishes in the way Oscar bites his lips while moving his hand slowly up and down his own shaft. He firmly grounds his feet and lifts his hips up, down, up, down on his fingers till he was at a steady pace, moaning when the friction starts building up, making him move faster, small sweat beads building on his chest. Once Oscar can see that Ruby is close to coming, he stops himself from stroking his cock and places both hands Ruby's knees, stopping him from nearly climaxing. Ruby pulls out his fingers and wipes the mess on the sheets. Oscar grabs the condom and rips the package open with his teeth, making Ruby smirk. He throws the wrapper on the floor and rolls the condom slowly down his cock, pulsing in a silent beg for release. He quickly squirts more lube on his cock and rubs it around, throwing the bottle on the ground, not caring where it goes.  
"You ready, babe?" Oscar asks Ruby, wanting to make sure he wasn't changing his mind or having doubts.  
Ruby responds with a quick "mm-hmm" and motions for Oscar to move closer to him. Oscar obeys and crawls over to Ruby until he is hovering over him, their faces an inch apart. Oscar repeats his previous actions, lifting Ruby's legs from the back of his knees, this time hooking the boy's legs over his shoulders, one of his arms next to Ruby's head to help himself balance, his other hand wrapped around the hilt of his cock. Ruby watches Oscar when he guides his cock to Ruby's hole, letting the tip touch him. Oscar slowly enters, his entire cock soundlessly crying it's own begging tune, making Oscar want to ram his entire shaft into the tight hole, thinking about how warm Ruby's hole will feel when his entire cock is inside. He ignores the thoughts, not wanting to cum too early, letting go of his cock and allowing it to slide in at it's own agonizingly slow pace. He looks up into Ruby's eyes when he hears a small whimper, seeing his expression of pain. Oscar stops moving, the tip of his cock still inside of Ruby, and leans more into the boy, placing some of his own weight on the him. He kisses him and grabs Ruby's cock, slowly stroking him until he feels the boy relax underneath him.  
Ruby breaks the kiss and looks into Oscar's eyes, grabbing one of his biceps and says, "You can move, Oscar." Oscar looks in Ruby's eyes, making sure he wasn't just saying that to appease him. He gives him one small peck on the lips and slowly continues entering Ruby, feeling just how tight his hole really was. Ruby closes his eyes again, the burning stretch painful, yet pleasurable. Once Oscar was completely inside Ruby, he groans and stops, knowing Ruby would need to adjust. The heat radiating around his cock makes him want to immediately start fucking Ruby's brains out.  
"I just need to adjust for a sec," Ruby says, wanting the mostly painful stretch to turn into a pleasurable one.  
"Take all the time you need, Rubes. I want you to enjoy this, too," Oscar says, smirking as he grabs Ruby's cock again and strokes him, hoping it would make him more comfortable.  
"You can move now," Ruby says a minute later, chuckling when he hears Oscar sigh in relief, and he stops rubbing Ruby's shaft. Oscar lifts his hips till only his tip was inside Ruby, and slowly drops his hips downward, entering Ruby again. He repeats this a few more times, continuing to let Ruby become comfortable, until suddenly Ruby cries out and throws his head backwards into Oscar's pillow. He feels the pleasure from inside engulf the pain, sending him into a sexual frenzy, wanting nothing more than for Oscar to shove his cock into him.  
"Oh my god! Keep doing that. That felt so good, Oscar!" Ruby shouts, grabbing Oscar's biceps again, a feeble attempt at getting the man closer to him.  
"I think I just found your prostate," Oscar says, smirking.  
"I don't care what it is, just fuck me," Ruby groans, head still laid on the pillow, eyes meeting with Oscar's.  
"As you wish, Rubes. Just keep it down, there's still a party goin on outside and they're gonna hear you," Oscar says, lifting his hips again, angling them towards Ruby's prostate, and slamming his hips back down, Ruby moaning uncontrollably, throwing both of his hands down onto the sheets and aggressively gripping them. Oscar puts one hand over Ruby's mouth in an attempt to quiet the boy. He continues to rail Ruby's hole, feeling it grip his cock when he thrusts inside, tightening just slightly when he slides out just to loosen when he thrust back inside the boy. Oscar stops thrusting for a second, letting Ruby's legs fall off his shoulders, automatically wrapping them around his waist, and he places both his hands on either side of Ruby's head, lifting himself a foot above the boy. Oscar continues thrusting into Ruby's tight heat, directly hitting Ruby's prostate head-on every time, Oscar trying to tame the boy's moans with his hand.  
"Are you close, Oscar? Cause I'm gonna cum really soon if you keep fucking me like this," Ruby says, not realizing the affect his words have on Oscar, his hand failing at the job it was poorly attempting to do.  
Oscar doesn't respond, only grips both of Ruby's hips, pinning him to the mattress, no longer caring if Ruby starts screaming because of his cock. He thrusts into the boy with his weight, feeling himself slip deeper into Ruby, the headboard slamming into the wall. He could barely hear the creaking of the bed or his balls slapping Ruby's ass over Ruby's moaning, over his relentless cries of pleasure.  
"Oh my god Oscar! I'm coming! Oh my god you feel so good inside of me! Fuck! I'm coming," Ruby screams, one hand gripping Oscar's shoulder, the other jerking himself, helping along his orgasm. Ruby watches as the white strips of ribbon come pouring out of him, letting his head fall back against the pillow as he finishes. Oscar quickly thrusts into Ruby a few more times, his hole clenching more than before, creating a tighter heat around Oscar.  
"Cum for me, Oscar," Ruby encourages Oscar along, rubbing up and down the sides of his torso until Oscar stills, his cock buried inside Ruby. Oscar nearly collapses, laying most of his body weight on Ruby. He loudly moans as he feels his seed spit out of him, somewhat wishing he wasn't wearing a condom. Then he could see his warm seed slide out of Ruby's hole, watch him slide his fingers back inside himself to catch Oscar's seed and lick his fingers.  
Oscar pulls himself out of Ruby, the boy wincing at the overstimulation. Oscar rolls onto his back and pulls the condom off his half-limp dick, tying it and throwing it in the trash. They both lay together for a moment, panting and dazed. Ruby looks to Oscar and smiles at him when he looks back at the boy, their hands meeting. Oscar sits up slightly to caress Ruby's cheek and caringly kiss him.  
"I'm glad that happened," Ruby says, giggling as Oscar smiles, nods and kisses him again.  
"Me too, Rubes. I would say that we should go back to the party so that people don't become suspicious of where we are, but I'm pretty sure everyone heard you screaming bloody murder," Oscar laughs.  
"Hey! That technically was your fault, not mine," Ruby jokes. "Plus, I don't want to go back to the party. I just want to lay here with you."  
"Okay, Rubes. You can stay the night," Oscar quips, knowing very well that that wouldn't be the last time he would stay the night.


End file.
